


One Big Hilarious Misunderstanding

by kugure



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Canon What Canon, Established Pack (Teen Wolf), Everybody Lives, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sheriff got hurt, So don't worry, but not bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: “How can you say all is okay when your fucking boyfriend cheating on you openly like that?!” Derek shouted angrily at Stiles’ face.And the boy gaped at him before he laughed out loud.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 685





	One Big Hilarious Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent. Unbetaed. I have no excuse.

Stiles left Beacon Hills pretty soon after his _Spark_ unleashed. Deaton called his acquaintance in New York, and shortly after, Stiles had to pack so he could train in some kind of institution across the country, with a powerful warlock called Magnus Bane. Stiles was seventeen at that time, and everyone was sad that he had to leave, but the training was necessary unless Stiles wanted to accidentally blow up the whole Beacon Hills, wiped it clean off the map. Nobody wanted that, so off he went.

* * *

“I don’t understand why he just can’t train here in Beacon Hills,” Scott complained for the umpteenth time. A month had passed since Stiles left. The guy called home regularly, but Scott was still inconsolable.

“Deaton did say that New York is the only facility that can contain him,” Allison commented patiently, let Scott buried his face in her neck for comfort.

“They say it like Stiles is a dangerous creature,” Malia mumbled grumpily. “His moral is questionable sometimes, but he’s the best.”

Scott made a sound at what Malia said, clearly agreeing while Allison carded her fingers on Scott’s hair. “But he’s dangerous if he can’t control his power, thus the training. You were there when Deaton explained the range of Stiles’ power. Untrained, he can annihilate the whole city,” Allison repeated, trying to sound as serious as Deaton.

Scott sighed against her neck. “But I miss him.”

“We all—“

“Can you stop talking?” Derek cut off from his laptop, pissed. “Go the fuck home.”

Everyone wanted to argue him at that, but Derek just glared at them. In the end, they cave and walked out of the loft, finally left Derek alone.

Derek rubbed his forehead once the front door was being closed again. Scott and the others weren’t the only one who was missing Stiles. At least they all got a regular phone call.

Derek didn’t.

And he had no one to blame but himself over that treatment. Derek had been anything but kind to Stiles for the time they knew each other, all just to hide that he had _feelings_ for the teenager. Now he was gone, thinking Derek wouldn’t need an update from him, and probably met a better guy in New York, who wasn’t so emotionally constipated like Derek, who would treat Stiles a lot better. Someone who would definitely deserve Stiles more than him.

Derek just had to move on.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski got in an accident eight months after Stiles being shipped to New York. Well, everyone wanted to refer to this as accident as long as they could, but Scott—the sweet and loyal Scott—couldn’t lie to his best friend for life and in the end he told Stiles that his father got shot.

Everyone was hanging in the loft when Scott made the phone call announcement about Sheriff’s condition, which ended with Stiles yelling to Scott’s ear and everyone with super hearing flinched away. Liam went as far as ran out of the room.

Then Stiles hang up on Scott, and the next moment, Derek’s phone rang. Derek couldn’t help but had his heart skipped a beat when he saw Stiles’ name on the screen.

“I trust you will tell me the truth instead of whatever sugarcoating things Scott would tell me,” Stiles said in lieu of greeting when Derek picked up the phone. It was nice, hearing Stiles’ voice after so long.

“Your dad is fine,” Derek said, tried to reassure him. “The bullet grazed his left arm, so the damage is not that big.” And before Derek could stop himself, “I will make sure your father get enough rest for the rest of the week.” Derek was currently had his back against his pack, but he could feel all eyes on him while Stiles went silent on the other side. Derek never supposed to offer things like that to Stiles. It was more Scott, or even Lydia’s territory. Derek didn’t do nice things to Stiles, at least not offering openly like that. But it had been _eight months_ and Derek was missing him so bad, and if by supervising Stiles’ dad he got a reason to text or call Stiles every day, he would take that chance.

“That’s probably a good idea!” Scott had approached him somehow, talked towards the phone. “I will be busy with Deaton since he just received a box full of kittens and Derek got the time, man.”

Derek glared at Scott, who immediately backed off, but then he heard Stiles sighed, so he turned his attention back to Stiles. “Well, I’m in the middle of something right now anyway so I can’t visit, but I will be home next week because Magnus had allowed me to, so… thanks for offering, Derek. I owe you.”

And because Derek had done it anyway, he smiled as he said, “Anytime, Stiles,” sincerely before Stiles said bye and hung up.

When Derek turned around to face his pack, everyone was grinning.

“About the damn time you pull that stick out of your ass, man,” Jackson commented, and Derek growled at him, rushed to his own room before the pack realized that he was blushing.

Since everyone was giggling after Derek slammed the door behind him, he guessed everyone realized anyway.

But, whatever. Stiles would be home next week.

* * *

Derek was a nervous mess during the day when Stiles supposed to go back home. He sat on the living room, with Sheriff watching TV on the couch next to him, and he really didn’t know what to do. Should he go home so that Stiles could have some time with his father? But he wanted to see Stiles—

“Son,” Sheriff cut off his train of thought. “Calm down.” The authoritative yet fatherly tone in his voice managed to sooth Derek’s nerve a little. “You can stay. We won’t mind,” he said again, offered him a smile to which Derek nodded at. He felt a little relieved.

But then he heard the front door being slammed opened, and the next thing he knew Stiles rushed in with a worried look on his face. “Oh my God. I’ve seen you over Skype but it looks so bad in person,” Stiles commented, went for a hug with his dad, completely ignoring Derek.

Derek though, he kept his eyes on Stiles, breathing slowly and inhaled Stiles’ scent. He smelled less like pack now, which made Derek’s wolf whined pathetically, but he still smelled so good. Healthy. Happy. Derek wanted to pull him in a hug as well, scented him thoroughly so that he would smell better.

Derek didn’t hear any vehicles outside, so he guessed Stiles came by with some kind of portal—he told the pack that he was an expert of making portals now—and Derek was so proud of Stiles. Though that feeling soon turned into aggression when he saw a guy stood by the living room entry.

The guy was tall with dark hair and basically the epitome of tall, dark and handsome, and Derek caught how he looked at Stiles _fondly_. Derek wanted to growl at him, chase him out of his territory. But before he could do that, Stiles already let his father go and turned to that guy, and grinned widely.

“This is Alec. Alec Lightwoood. Alec, that’s my father, and the Alpha Derek Hale.”

“Nice to meet you,” Alec said, smiled politely to the Sheriff but when he turned to Derek, Derek was sure he saw challenge on his eyes.

Derek didn’t like this Alec Lightwood on the slightest.

* * *

Though unlike Derek, everyone welcomed _Alec_ pretty warmly. Derek really wanted to forbid his pack to interact with Alec, but knowing it would piss Stiles off, he didn’t do it. What he could do was staying as far as possible from Alec.

But it wasn’t as easy as it seemed. Because Alec was _always_ with Stiles. And Derek wanted to be around Stiles as much as possible because he _missed_ him. In the end, he decided to just tolerate Alec, even though the guy pissed him off so bad.

He was being so casual with Stiles, touching him, hugging him, and Stiles welcomed his touch. Even _reciprocated_ it. During pack night, the two cuddled together and Derek couldn’t control his anger he ended up leaving with a lame excuse of patrolling on the preserve even though they were fully protected under Stiles’ strong magic.

And even the casual touches wasn’t enough to agitate Derek, Alec kept throwing him knowing looks with his annoyingly smug face. Derek really wanted to rip his throat out with his teeth. It was as if Alec knew Derek had feelings for Stiles but he couldn’t have him and the guy was rubbing salt on his wound.

Though aside of that, Derek was aware that Alec was a good guy for Stiles. He was attentive, and Stiles was clearly comfortable around him. Stiles couldn’t wish for a better guy.

Derek should learn to move on now. Even though he knew very well he couldn’t. But as long as Stiles was happy, he would sacrifice anything in order to maintain Stiles’ happiness. Including his own feelings.

* * *

Stiles was home for over two weeks now—“Magnus gave me some time off because I’m a brilliant student who absorbed anything very, very fast, so I’m already way ahead thus he allowed me this holiday.”—and Derek felt a little better whenever he saw Stiles and Alec together. Still hurt as hell, but the urge to maim Alec was a lot less now. He called that progress.

Though that day, Stiles walked into the loft alone, with no Alec near him like usual. He didn’t act like it was something strange though, still roughhousing with Malia and laughed happily, so Derek settled and enjoy the moment. He finally could see Stiles without the eyesore. He would never take this for granted.

After they were done binge-watching The Dark Knight trilogy, Derek felt the need to stretch a little and he decided to just walk around the preserve behind his loft. Probably pick up some ice cream for everyone as well. When he announced this idea, everyone automatically shouted their ice cream order and Derek as about to snap when Stiles got up from his seat. “I’ll go with you. I remember everyone’s order anyway. Come on, Big Guy.”

Derek tried not to look too nervous on going out with Stiles even just for ice cream, though from the unimpressed look Boyd gave him, he kind of failed at it. He cleared his throat and walked out of the loft first, believed Stiles would follow after him.

However, when he was about to close the loft’s door behind him, he saw Alec, pressing a guy to a wall next to Derek’s door, and _making out with the guy shamelessly_. He felt Stiles bumped into him and said, “Ouch, Derek—“

But whatever he said next couldn’t be heard because Derek growled loudly and yanked Alec away from the guy. They both let out a shocked gasped and Derek threw Alec to the wall before choking him.

“How dare you,” he growled. He already wolfed out and didn’t bother to hold back this time. “How dare you betray Stiles like that!”

He saw Alec frowned while trying to breathe, but he didn’t loosen his grip on his neck. He only moved when he felt Stiles started tugging his arm away from Alec.

“Derek, stop! Oh my God! Stop it!” Stiles shouted, sounded panic.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Derek growled again.

“ _Oh my God_. No one is killing anyone! All is okay!”

“How can you say all is okay when your fucking boyfriend cheating on you openly like that?!” Derek shouted angrily at Stiles’ face, and the boy gapped at him before he laughed out loud.

That laughs confused Derek and made him less angry. “What,” he demanded.

Stiles tried to stop laughing, but failed, and he leaned heavily again the new guy. The guy Alec just kissed. The guy also looked at Derek with an amused expression.

“ _What_ ,” he repeated.

“Oh, dear,” Stiles finally said after he managed to control his laughter. “This is one big hilarious misunderstanding. Alec is not my boyfriend.”

Derek blinked. “What.” Derek quickly let Alec go, and then looked at him, Stiles and the new guy confusedly. “But you two are being so…”

“Chummy?” the new guy offered, still smiling amusedly. Derek nodded at that. “Well, well. Alec does that to Stiles. Though I’m pretty sure Alec thinks of Stiles as his little brother and he’s just being an overprotective older brother.” The guy put his arm around Stiles and grinned at Derek. “I’m Magnus Bane. Stiles’ mentor and Alec’s fiancée. You must be Derek Hale. Nice to meet you.”

 _Oh God_. Derek still froze, wanting the ground to swallow him whole very badly. This was beyond embarrassing.

Alec laughed, and shouldered his way from behind Derek’s body so that he could stand next to Magnus. He didn’t look piss at all, instead he looked happy.

“I told you he likes you,” Alec said to Stiles, flicked his forehead. “And I also told you this whole thing to make him jealous is a great idea and will work. See? It worked.”

“Shut up!” Stiles hissed, and Derek turned his gaze on him. Stiles was blushing. _Huh_.

“His pining is _so bad_ , you know,” Magnus said again, leaned against Alec and let Alec wrapped him in a half hug. “’Derek is so amazing and he won’t like me because I’m nobody. Derek is the best Alpha. Derek’s eyes.’ Etcetera, etcetera.”

“I said shut up!! Oh my God,” Stiles tried to choke Magnus, but Alec prevented him. Without his magic, Stiles was half Alec’s size so there was no way he would win. “Fine! Let’s just—let’s just go, Derek. Ignore them.”

Without waiting for Derek to answer, Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm and walked away from both Alec and Magnus. When they finally out of the building and Stiles about to let go of his hand, Derek held back though, tugged Stiles a little so that he was facing him.

Stiles’ face was still so red. He looked so adorable and Derek wanted to kiss him so bad.

“You like me,” Derek stated, dumbly.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Now that the cat has been out of the bag, _yes._ Been a while since I was sixteen. I hope—I hope this doesn’t make it awkward though? I can totally act cool, dude. Don’t worry.”

“You like me,” Derek repeated.

Stiles groaned. “I know bringing Alec home will end in disaster. Can you stop saying that though? I like you. Yes. Stop making me feel even more pathetic.”

“You’re not pathetic.”

Stiles rolled his eyes again.

Derek wanted to elaborate on that statement, tell Stiles how amazing and brilliant he was, and how he _loved_ him, but he couldn’t find the right words to convey everything he was feeling so he just cradled Stiles’ face gently in his hands and kissed him.

He felt Stiles squeaked against his lips, but Derek stayed there, nibbled on Stiles’ lower lip, and eventually, Stiles sagged against his body and Derek’s nose was filled with _sadness_.

No, no. This wasn’t right. Stiles shouldn’t feel sad at all when he was kissing him. So he pulled back, and looked at his eyes.

Stiles offered him a sad smile. “That’s one hell of a kiss. Thanks, Derek. But it’s really okay, you know? You don’t have to give me a pity kiss like that because—“

“ _No_ ,” Derek growled at him, forced Stiles to stop stalking. “ _That_ , was not a pity. _I love you_.”

The expression change on Stiles’ face was gradual. He was still smiling sadly, but then the words registered and his caramel eyes widened, and he gapped in shock. “You… what?”

“I love you,” Derek repeated, softer this time. “I know you’re the right person for me the first time I laid my eyes on you. It took sometimes until I can appreciate you fully though, but yes. I’m sure that I love you.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, then his whole body was shaking with laughter. “We are pretty stupid, aren’t we? Everyone, even Alec and Magnus have been telling me that you like me back, but I just couldn’t believe them, you know. We could’ve cleared up this misunderstanding months ago.”

Derek laughed with Stiles, and nuzzled his cheek. “It’s okay. We can be better now.”

“Guess we have a lot to talk about though.”

“Yes, we do,” Derek pulled away from Stiles reluctantly so that he could look at him in the eye.

“Let’s go get that ice cream and talk, then. After that, we kick everyone out from your loft so that I can blow you.”

Derek was blushing madly now, imagining Stiles on his knees, in front of Derek, and Stiles laughed at that while tugging Derek away from the loft.

Well, at least now Derek could really believe that all was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
